Love Can Cure Scars
by thelovelywriter204
Summary: Maka finds her father cheating. That sends her life spiraling down. All her parents ever do is fight fight, fight. One day Maka can't take it anymore and ends up cutting herself. And what happens when her mother catches her in the act? They send her to a nut house. Well, a troubled teens academy as they say. Will Maka fit in and find friends? Or will she find more? LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello fellow readers, I hope you enjoy my very first chapter of 'Love Can Cure Scars'. Oh, and I do not, in any way, own Soul Eater. Chow. **

The first time that I found out that Papa was cheating on Mama, I was about 13. I remember walking through the door and finding a half –naked woman walking out of our bathroom. She had dyed, purple hair and she was wearing a black bra and lacy black underwear. She looked at me happily like nothing was wrong and that she didn't just sleep with a married man. Mortified, I called for my father. "PAPA!?" He came running out of his and mama's bedroom. As he looked at me, all color drained from his face. The woman strolled over to him casually and put her hand on his chest, rubbing it slightly. I was starting to figure out what was going on.

"M-Maka….it's not what it looks like?" My father asked, although he already knew that it was exactly what it looked like. I just ran out the door, tears streaming down my face. How could he do that to mama? WHY would he do that to mama?

The next day I tried to tell mama but she just pretended as if she didn't hear me. Which, led me to believe that she already knew. After that, I realized how much they actually fought with each other. Each day, they would fight. It didn't matter if it was as simple as who got the remote or as big as who loved me more. I couldn't stand it. Each and every day was the same. Wake up. Go to school. Go back home. Find papa cheating again. Hear mama and papa fighting, again. Go to bed. Repeat the process all over again. Then, by the time I was 15, I had so many cuts on my arms that I couldn't count them anymore. And one day, my mom found out about them. I mean, I usually covered them up with long sleeves or bracelets but mama actually caught me in the act. As soon as she found out, her and papa agreed that I needed a shrink.

The shrink, not being much help, explained that I had a serious case of depression. I thought that she was being a little melodramatic but my parents didn't. Almost instantly, they took the shrink's advice and packed up my things. Now, I sit, 15 years old and going to a nut house. Well, an academy for children who need help. Also known as the troubled teens academy. I sigh, the world passing by in a total blur. "Oh come now Maka. This IS for your own good, you know. Your mother and I just want you safe, alright?" I sighed and muttered a small 'sure…' I heard him sigh in defeat. I sighed with him, upset that mama found out. Upset that I had to go to this nut house. Almost on cue, I heard mama say, " We're here~!" in her sweet sinsong voice.

"Yay~" I cheered sarcastically. Getting out of the car, I take a look at the building before me, it looks pretty cozy-worn down, yes - but cozy nothing less. It's pretty tall, about 4 stories or so. Then, before I know it, I'm ushered inside by a tall, scary stranger. He's wearing a white coat and has a scar that crosses under his left eye. You almost miss it because of his glasses, though. " Hello. I'm Dr. Stein and you might be?"

Unsure, I slowly answer him, "Maka. It's…nice to meet you." I never forget my manners. That was something that was jammed into my already full brain. Dr. Stein goes through introductions with mama and papa before turning back to me.

"I am one of the therapists here. There is one other one, Nygus. She is also the nurse. Though you might find it uncomfortable, I will be your therapist. I already looked at your file and I take all the depression cases. Right this way." He says as he guides us through the lobby area into a large hallway. "This is the first floor where all the 13 year olds stay. Each floor has its own cafeteria and gaming room, too. You are not to leave your floor, though. Do you understand this?" he asks me as we head into an elevator, he presses the button that says 3 on it. "Understand?" he repeats.

"Oh, um, yes. I understand, sir." I shift in the tense atmosphere. Standing awkwardly in the disturbing silence. I hear the ding of the elevator and assume we've arrived at my floor.

Confirming my thoughts, says, "This is your floor. 15 and 16 year olds live on this floor. There are 2 therapist rooms here. You will get the hang of this place sooner or later. You can request sleepovers and small parties if you like. Most people do. I will allow you to pick somebody of your choice if you like if not that is alright. Ahh, here we are. This is your room." He pointed to a plain white door. Before I could get my opinion in, interrupted me, "Almost all the doors here aren't white anymore. Here, we allow you to paint your doors. Let people get to know you a little. Paint out something bright and fun or sad and gloomy. Anything is fine with us, really. After you say goodbye to your parents and settle in a little bit we will be up here with some paint." He casually walks away, leaving me and my parents in an awkward silence. I start to walk into my room before my 'father' grabs my wrist, holding me back.

"We're sorry Maka. We both agreed on this, though. It's for the best."

"Maybe because that's the first time in a while since you've actually agreed with each other." I say bitterly. I hear mother sigh and tell papa to let me go. He sighs in defeat, letting go of my wrist. Without a word to either of them, I shut my door, softly and turn to my vacant room. The walls are a comforting grey; making me feel welcomed. There's a decent sized bed in the corner. There's no comforter on it but I brought my own. Slowly talking it out of my suitcase, I lay it out on my bed. There, it's already starting to feel like me. My black comforter compliments the walls nicely. There's a small little hallway that ends up leading to the bathroom. I set all my things down on the counter: brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, ect. I look in the mirror and let my hair down. My sandy blonde hair tumbles down my back and shoulders, contrasting with my black t-shirt. I look down at my arms and pull up my arm warmers a bit more; making sure my cuts are covered up.

I walk out of the bathroom and go to my closet. It's a walk- in and pretty big. After I put all my clothes up, I hear a knock on my door. I open it up to see a muscular man, a little bit taller than Stein. I take an involuntary step back and hear him say in a deep voice, "Here's your paint. All colors are here and everything. Here are the rules, though: No guns or knives. No nudity—which I doubt we will have to watch with you. Other than those things, you can basically paint whatever you want. Oh and my name is Sid." He sets the paint down and walks off before I can even get a word in. I decided painting my door black for the back-round and have a beat up heart with scratches all over it in the middle for the center piece. I paint a drop of blood in crimson red falling into a sea of red blood. At the bottom of my door, I right my name in black paint. Satisfied with my work, I step into my new room. Scratch that, I step into my new _home_.

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 'Love Can Cure Scars'! Yes, I didn't mention Soul, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Death, or Blackstar yet, but I swear their there. Anyways, I may not be able to update for the next 2 days because I have to go to my dad's place. So I will try very hard to write another chapter very soon. And for those of you who follow my work, I promise you guys I will stick with this story. Plus, I absolutely adore Maka and Soul! I mean, I just LOVE their characters! So, I hope to see you guys in 2 to 3 days with a new update ready to go. Bye my people.**

** Thelovelywriter204**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be pretty short because I'm a little rushed right now because this isn't my laptop. So, I hope you enjoy. Chow.**

_It's all your fault, Maka. If you weren't born, your mother and I would have never gotten married so soon. We would spend more time together. This is all your fault. We hate you..._ I wake up, someone shaking me. I blink a few times to clear my vision and see looking at me, worried. " Maka? Are you alright now?" I look at him, confused. His question fills my ears. I slowly nod my head not really understanding why he's asking me this or...why he's in my room. Wait a minute- Dr. Stein's in my room. I shove him away from me, disgusted.

"Why are you in my room?"

" You were screaming and it was starting to scare the other patients. I came in here to tell you to shut your trap but then I realized you were sleeping and you were whimpering. I tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't come around. I look around my room and find a bunch of people at my door. All of them looking at me. They all look tired and a little worried. "I am assigning Soul to you. Soul, please come here!" I hear the shuffle of feet before I see a boy around my age come through the door. He has blood red eyes and white hair.

"What Stein?" I hear him say, clearly comfortable enough with to leave out the Dr. in his name.

"You will be assigned to take care of Maka. Meaning, you will stay with her day and night. Watch over her and make sure she's comfortable and make sure her depression doesn't get worse. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said entering my room all the way. My face heats up. I hate being the center of attention and that's exactly what I am right now. I hear a few snickers and that makes me turn even more red.

" , sir. Do I have to have him as a partner or whatever?" I ask. Making this Soul guy stop. His red eyes now gleaming.

"Do you have a problem with him, Maka?" Dr. Stein asks, truly intrigued.

" Oh, um, no. Not specifically with him but um..."

" Well if you don't have a problem with Soul than he is going to be your partner. He is very reliable even if he doesn't act like it, you know."

" Oh, ok. I'm sorry for disturbing everyone." I say. God, why can't I stick up for myself. I usually do. I know why. There's a lot of people here and I hate being the center of attention.

" Good. Soul you will be with her starting now." says walking out of the room. The crowd slowly disperses until there is no-one left except me a Soul. He closes the door and turns back to me. " Hey, you probably know this by now but, my name's Soul. I'm 15 years old and I am now your assigned partner." I stare at him. His crimson eyes honest and sincere. I noticed that his teeth are sharp like a shark's. Weird. I notice that he's staring at me expectantly.

" O-oh," I stutter. " I'm Maka. I'm also 15 years of age and it is a pleasure to meet you." My voice trembles. Oh no. I look down at my bare arm and realize that I'm wearing a tanktop. My cuts exposed to the world. Or more specifically; Soul. He stares at them blankly. I go into my closet and shut the door behind me. I quickly change into a long sleeve shirt and walk back out. Soul's laying on my bed, hands behind his head; totally relaxed. As if sensing my presence, he opens his eyes and looks at me. Gaining back some of my confidence, I ask sarcastically, " Comfortable?" he smirks and closes his eyes again.

He says in a raspy voice, " Very, thank you for asking." I put my hands on my hips and glare at Soul. He opens his eyes and burst out laughing. Oh if he thinks that's funny, he's going to die laughing at this. I slowly advance towards him. He's still too busy laughing to notice me. I crawl into the bed next to him, my back facing him. His laughing ceases and I start to snicker. That albino can take that and shove it! I burst out laughing like he had. There's silence that follows. I shift uncomfortably. I wonder why Stein assigned me to him. "Can I ask ya something? " I hear him whisper.

I nod my head and whisper back to him, " Yeah, sure. Why not?" Then, he asked me something that I never thought he would ask me. Well, I knew someone end up asking me it but not so soon.

" Why are you here, Maka?" My inside turns cold.

" That's something I'm not ready to share with anyone yet." I say, my voice cold as ice.

" Woah. Calm down. It was just a question."

" I'm sorry, Soul." I say, my voice sincere. Wait, what am I doing?! I'm laying in bed. With a boy. My age. I, quickly, sit up and run my hands threw my hair. Is this how it started with Papa? I rock back and forth. Am I having a breakdown or something? I mean what's wrong with me? I hear Soul ruffle the blankets and then I feel a comforting hand on my back. Which leads to me sobbing harder. I hear Soul making shhing noises. Eventually, I calm down enough to stop crying and he allows me to go to sleep without him in my bed. Instead, he sleeps on the floor. That's how I spend the rest of my night.

** Thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope you like it. I'm trying very hard to keep updating regularly. Oh and I would like to thank Vicky Mah for allowing me to use her laptop. So just one last thanks to you guys for taking the time to keep up with my updating and such. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come soon. Bye.**

** Thelovelywriter204 **


	3. Chapter 3

** You guys are so lucky! I, being the awesome person that I am, somehow convinced my dad to let me stay at my mom's until he was done at the gym. So, I am going to try very hard to get this chapter done before I have to go. So, enough with the rambling and enjoy.**

I wake up with a start. I look around and see Soul smirking at me. "What?" I ask him, irritated. He just shakes his head a mutters, "Nothing." I give an irritated huff and get out of bed. I head for the bathroom. Slowly shutting the door behind me, I strip. As I take off my clothes, I turn on the hot water. I love hot showers. Especially in the morning. After quickly shaving my legs, and washing my body, I jump out of the shower. Realizing that I didn't bring myself clothes I mutter a curse under my breath. I hear a knock at the door and yell, "Go away Soul!" He knocks again. God, he's persistent.

"Just open the damn door, Maka!" I quickly wrap a towel around me and crack the door open.

"What do you want, perv?" He gives me another smirk making me realize that that's his signature thing. He barges through the. I give out a shriek, embarrassed. "SOUL!" I scream. What in the hell is he doing? For a minute, he just stares at me awkwardly. Before I can tell him to keep his eyes to himself, he shows me a pair of clothes. Laying them on the counter, he walks out of the bathroom, waving his hand.

"Nothin' much, Bookworm." Even though he can't see me, I stick my tongue out at him before I slam the door. Looking at what he brought me, I inspect the clothing, suspicious. It turns out, Soul actually has ok taste. He picked out a pair of black arm warmers and a simple, white, razor-back shirt and a black skirt that reaches to my mid-thigh area. As if knowing it was a little too short for my taste, he also brought me a pair of black leggings. I brush out my hair and decide to keep it down, thinking of how it matches my outfit in a way. I quickly brush my teeth and spray on some perfume before walking out of the bathroom.

I find soul sitting on my bed, gazing at my bookshelf in awe. For a moment. I don't say anything. I just look at him. I see that he has changed his clothes and may I say he looks kinds hot? Wait Maka, what are you saying? Disturbed by my own thought, I clear my throat. Soul's head snaps in my direction and for a moment, he, again, just stares at me. Taking me in fully. After a while his eyes find mine again and he snickers. Confused, I ask what's wrong with him and he looks at me with mischief in his eyes. "You really are a bookroom, you know that?" I roll my eyes at him.

"What now, Soul? I'm hungry." He looks at me for a moment before answering me.

"Well, first we go to the cafeteria and eat some breakfast. There, is where you will meet all my friends. This may be a nut house, but I swear their all pretty awesome people. So, after breakfast, we will go back to your room until they tell us to come out. Which only takes about, oh I don't know, 10 minutes or so. Questions so far?"

"Why are we leaving our rooms as soon as we get back to them?"

"Well, technically, we aren't _leaving_ leaving the room. We'll be just outside the door. There, Stein or Nygus, depending on why you're here, will give you a pill. The pill is supposed to help you with your problem or something like that." He answers me, shrugging. "Now let's go get our grub on." At that, I try very hard to suppress my laughter but, in the end, fail miserably. "What?" Soul asks me, defensively. I just shake my head and wave my hand at him.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just go. I'm starving." I say in a sing-song voice. Soul looks at me weirdly before we head out the door and down the hallway.

We stop in front of big metal doors and I give an involuntary shudder. I looks at Soul, unsure. He gave me a reassuring smile before pushing open the doors and leading me towards a long line of people. Shy, I stay quiet. I end up getting a plate of French toast and a carton of milk. Soul gets an omelet and some orange juice. He ended up leading me to a table with a weird blue haired kid. "Hey Soul. I can't believe you got stuck having to watch over a gir-!" The blue haired kid got a sight of me and whistled low. "Hiya! My name's BlackStar and, someday, I'm going to SURPASS GOD!" He shouted, causing me to jump. I knew that I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights because Soul laughed as a raven haired girl walked up to me, shyly.

"Hi. My name's Tsubaki. Don't mind Blackstar. He's not as scary as he looks." She laughed nervously as Blackstar acted offended. I just looked blankly at her. Not saying anything. I always used to have a problem when people would talk to me first. I felt rushed and I hated feeling rushed. As sensing that I lost my ability to speak, Soul saved me.

"This here is Maka. I think she's a little shy at the moment. You know, how you used to be." Soul said, sitting down. I just stood there standing awkwardly.

"Ooooh. I got'chya. Well, come and sit with me Maka." Tsubaki said timidly. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turn to see golden eyes staring back at me. I flinch back, a little startled and look at the guy before me. He has black hair with the exception of a few white stripes on his left side. He's wearing a black suit and 1 ring on each of his hands. Without thinking, I hit him on top of the head with a book that I carried with me on my tray. I heard him yelp and I looked at him, in total shock.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to—I mean I wasn't trying to—I'm sorry!" I blubber loudly. Soul, Blackstar and 2 other girls that look like sister all start to burst out laughing while Tsubaki chuckles softly.

"Well! All I was going to say that I like that your outfit has perfect symmetry. I'm glad we got to hear your voice, though." I give a half smile before looking at Soul. He's looking at me, approvingly.

"Um, thanks?" I say, unsure if that actually counts as a compliment.

" Ok..well now that we have that out of the way, I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty." The tall blonde explains to me. "The freak you just hit with the book is Kid. He's OCD about things being symmetrical. So, if he says he likes your outfit, that's a huge compliment coming from him. And for some stupid reason, that none of us know, Blackstar thinks that he is going to surpass God and that he's the best thing that happened to this world." She rolls her eyes.

"I _AM _THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD AND I _WILL_ SURPASS GOD, SOMEDAY!"

"Yeah, yeah what the fuck ever dude. Oh and just in case you're wondering, yes, we are all 15." After that brief explanation of everything, they prod me with questions and I try my best to avoid THE question. (Why am I here?) I'm about to answer another weird question when everyone moans. "Time to go." Liz moans. I looks at Soul and see him nodding his head.

"Oh, well, bye, I guess." I say quickly as everyone says their goodbye's. Soul grabs my elbow, which causes me to go rigid. Then, I realize that he's guiding me through the crowd. After we, finally, reach my room. I plop down on my bed, squeezing my book to my chest. "What now?" I ask, full from breakfast. That was probably the best breakfast I've had since I was 10. I sigh, satisfied.

"Well, let me see your wrists." I sit up instantly.

"NO!" I yell at him. They're none of his business, partner or not.

"It's better that I s3ee them before they do, Maka!" I look at him, confused so he continues, "They check your wrists to make sure your condition isn't getting worse. They know if a cut is fresh or not, so they will be able to tell old ones from new ones. Now, let me see your wrists. I sigh and take off my arm warmers. Soul snatches my wrist to inspect it and sighs as he sees my new cut. I feel ashamed. I look away from him, not being able to stand the pain in my heart. I will not cry. Not again. "Why?" he asks me simply. I shrug and he gets more irritated. "Damnit! Tell me why!"

"I don't know! Is that what you want to hear? I don't know? I guess it's a force of habit, I guess." He sighs as he heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes back with bandages. He wraps them around my wrist as if he's done this a million times. I didn't even know they kept bandages in the bathroom. All I've been doing is wiping the blood away with toilet paper or napkins. I mean, that's what I always do. I hear a loud voice break the silence in my room.

"Please, all students, step out of your rooms for a few moments. I repeat, all students step out of their room for a few moments. It's P Time." The voice cuts off and I suppose this is what Soul was talking about. Together, Soul and I both step out of my room. I hold my breath as I wait for my medicine to come. Soul puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Silently telling me that he will be right beside me when they check my wrists. I patiently stand there. Waiting for that's sure to come.

**Okay. I tried to make this one a little longer. With more detail. I still can't believe that I was able to get update so soon. Then again, I didn't really expect to be able to go to my mom's for a little while. Anyways, I really hope that you are starting to like this story. If you love and want to come to my house to celebrate with pie then, great. That's what I'm looking for. If you hate it and want to feed me to dinosaurs then please tell me. Over all, I really hope that you guys like this story 'cause I don't plan on stopping it anytime soon so….bye, I guess.**

** ~Thelovelywriter204 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am soooooooo sorry for me repeating chapter 1. I guess I put the wrong thing up and… I don't even know. Anyways, now I have to write this chapter all over again. So, I am sorry for the late update and I will make sure I do NOT repeat the first chapter, again. Enjoy.**

I hear the distant sound of rolling wheels. Every once in a while, they stop; making me even more nervous. Then, before I know it, is front of Soul. In a dismissive tone, he says, "Wrists." I look at Soul, shocked. He just looks back at me, a sad smile plastered on his face. I see Stein nod in approval. "Very good, Soul. Now here's your pill." He hands Soul a red pill. Soul swallows it without water. Disgust written all over his face. Dr. Stein turns to me and says the same thing he said to Soul, "Wrists." I look at Soul, unsure. He just nods his head. I slowly give my wrists to Dr. Stein. I have my head down, waiting for his scolding. He just sighs before saying, "Maka, this is a thing that we do not allow in our school. Do you understand? This is serious and we can not have you doing it. We are here to help you. So, in about an hour, I want you to come to my office." I nod my head. "Now, here is your pill. Can you swallow it without water?" I nod my head one more time before lifting it up. Stein hands me a blue pill and I pop it in my mouth and swallow. Stein leaves to go to the next door and Soul motions for me to go back inside our room—I mean, my room.

I oblige and follow him inside. I immediately plop down on my bed, 'How to Kill a Mockingbird' resting beside me. I sigh before asking, "Hey, Soul?" I hear him grunt in reply. "What do we do now?"

"Now…we go to the music room." At that, I sit up. Music room?

"Do you play an instrument, Soul?" I see him nod and my heart leaps. "What instrument?"

"Come with me." I hear him say. I hop off the bed and follow him down the hallway. We stop in front of a door that has piano keys on it. The backround is a crimson red. The piano key are set at random places. Like they're falling, sort of. "This is my door." Surprised, I look at Soul, my eyes wide. Soul shrugs and walks farther down the hall. I follow him, curios. He stops in front of 2 swinging doors. He steps inside and I get the pleasure of seeing a beautiful grand piano. I see Soul sit down on the piano bench and run his finger over the keys. A sad expression written on his face. I position myself on top of the piano. Waiting.

"Play for me." I whisper, my eyes fixated on a lonely tree awaiting a lover.

"I don't play for people." I hear him say. I look at him, allowing real emotions to show on my face. My hurt, pain, sorrow, loneliness. Emotions that I don't let anyone see. Emotions that I hide away, for fear that nobody will care. I let them show, for the first time ever. I let a boy that I've just met, see all my emotions. Soul's eyes widen in realization of what I'm doing. He has a small smile on his face. The first real SMILE I've seen him wear. Not just a signature smirk. No, a real smile. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and playing. When he played the first chords, I swear I could have died of a heart-attack. They were so dark and…real. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this but this is more…me. By the time Soul's finished with his amazingly dark music, his breathing has quickened. My head is still facing the window, though my eyes are closed.

Tears flood my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I hear Soul sigh. I open my eyes to see him right in front of me. "Ah, don't cry, Bookworm." I roll my eyes at him and hit him on the head gently. I see him laugh and he brings his hand to my face, wiping away my tears. "Tell Soul why you're here." He says in a motherly voice. I give a small sniffle and explain the whole story. When I finish, Soul's mouth is opened a little. "So, that's why you're here." I nod my head. "Let's get out of here, Maka." Soul gets up from the bench and moves to the door. He looks back at me and I hop off the piano. We walk down the hall until we stop in front of his door. Why are we here? As if reading my mind, he explains, "I have to go get my stuff from my room. Come on." As we enter his room, I'm hit with an amazing scent. It smells like….wood. Or like the forest, maybe.

"What are you going to get?" I ask.

"Um, probably my toothbrush, brush, clothes, soap, and just normal stuff like that." He shrugs. "Shouldn't you be going to Stein right about now?" Oh my God, I totally forgot. I look at Soul's clock and see that it's 2:55. Oh My God! I'm gonna be late!

"Where's the room that I'm supposed to go to?!" I ask, frantic. Soul quickly gives me the direction and I leave him, hoping that I won't get lost. I finally arrive at room 123 after numerous wrong turns. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and brush off my shoulders. Straightening my posture and tilting my head up a little higher, I open the door. I see Dr. Stein sitting down in a chair to the left. "You're late, Maka."

**Okay, I am soooo sorry again for the terribly late update. And the shortness of this chapter. And, again, I am sooooo sorry for repeating the 1****st**** chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked this short chapter and what not. Chow.**

** ~Thelovelywriter204**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. My bad, hahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make it a little longer. Bye.**

"Sorry." I mutter, shutting the door behind me. I take a seat across form Dr. Stein. I sink in the overly large leather chair. "So, what did you want me here for, again?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I hear Stein clear his throat and shift in his chair.

"Maka, You are a smart kid. I know that you know why you're here." I hear him say. I sigh in defeat, he can see right through me. Man am I pathetic. "Now, I want you to start. I don't care where and I don't care why. You can tell me anything, really. Gossip to problems or whatever. I don't care. Go."

I take in a deep breath before I start. I know exactly what I want to let out. "Soul played the piano for me today." I say quickly. I sigh, relieved that I got that out. For some reason, it seemed important to tell that to someone. I look at Stein. Surprise and confusion sketched onto his face. He opens and closes his mouth numerous times before finally allowing words to come into mind.

"Soul did? Soul as in, Soul Eater? Soul played for _you_?" He asks, putting extra enfaces on the 'you'. I feel slightly offended that it's so hard to believe.

"Is that hard to believe or something?" I ask frustrated. I see him give a small smile and lower his head, shaking it slightly.

"No but, it's just that, Soul hasn't played for anyone for the 2 years that I've known him. I think I've only heard him play about one other time and that was when I was walking past the music room. He _says _that he doesn't play for other people but I guess you're an exception." I hear him explain, a laugh evident in his voice. At this, for some reason, I feel flustered. Get a hold of yourself Maka, God. "Anyways, we are here to talk about you. So, one question for right now."

"Shoot."

"Why do you cut yourself, Maka?"

I mentally sigh. Man, I've been doing that a lot lately. Ugh, get back on track, Maka. "I can't really explain it but, it's like I need to. I mean, when I first started, I was about 14. I, uh, I remember doing it because it was the night that my mother struck me and I was mad because the one day she did it, it just had to be my birthday. Well, I had remembered what she had said. It was something about it being my fault that her and papa's marriage was falling apart. I think she was just mad because she caught papa cheating again but her words just got to me. Then, it was like everything was a blur. I grabbed a kitchen knife and ran back to my room. All I remember was how the cold hard metal felt against my skin. How it was so chilling that it brought goose-bumps to my arms. I never thought that I would be as weak as to try cutting but, it seemed like it as my only escape. I remember how the pain was terrible but then I somehow got used to it. At first, I just cut deep enough to make to make scars but not drawl blood. Then, after a while, I got used to the pain and cut deep enough to draw blood out. I've been doing it ever since, really. Sometimes I don't even mean to but, it just happens." I finish, taking in another deep breath.

"I see. Well, Maka, it seems that we have struck a few painful chords so I think that we'll stop here." Stein says as he hands me a tissue. Wait, am I crying? I touch my cheek and, sure enough, I feel my warm tears' path. I quickly take the tissue from Dr. Stein and mutter a quick 'thank you' before I getting up from my seat and walking towards that door. I stop as Dr. Stein says, "Maka, we will help you. Proceed." As he's finishing, I turn the door knob and start to walk out of the room. Sniffle before shutting the door behind me. Pull yourself together, Maka! Damn!

As I reach my room door, I prepare myself for questions that are sure to come from Soul. As I walk in, my eyes land on Soul. He's lying on my bed, ear-buds in. Even from here, I can hear his music blasting loudly from his ears. I roll my eyes as I start walking towards him. For a moment, I allow myself to just stare at him. (Not freaky at all.) Then, finally breaking out of my trance, I lie down next to him; my hands resting on my stomach. I feel him jump and I give a small smile. I can feel his eyes on me and I close my eyes, not wanting him to see my red eyes. Too late. "I'm gonna fucking kill Stein." I hear him mutter as I feel warm arms wrap around me and pull me up. My head rests on Soul's rock hard chest as his head rest on my own. I feel him rock back and forth and I sway with him. Then, eventually I fall asleep. My last thoughts were about how warm Soul was. Then everything goes black.

**I decided on going between both sides, kind of. You'll see.**

Soul's POV:

Damn that Stein! Making Maka cry like that. I swear, when I saw that her eyes were red and swollen I could have gotten up and punched Stein for making her cry. Wait, what do I care? I'm not her boyfriend or anything….. I feel a blush creep onto my face. Snap out of it, Soul. I still can't believe that I played for her, though. I mean, I have never played for somebody. Maybe it was because I was always afraid I would scare them away? Maybe… Anyways, I just can't believe that as soon as I saw Maka like that, I boldly picked her up into my arms. I can hear her even breathing now but I just don't want to let go of her, in fear that she'll wake up or something. Man, Soul, you're an idiot. Warming up to a girl that you just met. I mean, she's a flat-chested bookworm who sasses you way too much and….and…*sigh*…and she's a terribly broken girl that needs love and who cares about others even though she hasn't even thought about caring for herself yet. Man, Soul, just what have you gotten yourself into now? Guess I'll just have to find out sooner or later. Idiot…..

**Okay, I know that was a terrible ending to that chapter. Also, I tried to make this one a little longer but it's just soooooo much work and I'm sooooo lazy. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you enjoyed the little twist at the POV's. Yeah… so, I hope that I will update soon enough for you guys. Keep being fucking awesome. Bye.**

** ~Thelovelywriter204 **


	6. Chapter 6

** Okay, so, one of my reviewers said that I was copying another fan-fic and I will admit, I read a fan-fic like this but, my story is different and I plan on making it even more different. If you read close enough, you will see that I put in details that the one you are referring to, did not. So, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it is going back to Maka's POV. Okay, enjoy.**

I wake up to see Soul's face in front of mine. I blink a few times before stifling a scream. Did I fall asleep in his arms? At that thought, my face goes beat red. Get a hold of yourself… I think, trying to calm down. Trying not to wake up Soul, I attempt to slither out of his arms. Unsuccessful. He pulls me back into his arms, my head rested against his chest. His head nuzzles my neck as his arms tighten around me. I can't help but let a laugh escape me. Wait. Did. I. Just. Laugh? You have other things to worry about Maka….. "Soul?" I whisper. I hear him grunt but he doesn't release. "SOUL!" I scream. I feel him jump and fall of the bed. I look over on the floor to see him holding his head and muttering.

"What in the Hell was that for, Maka?!" He demands. I laugh at him, allowing a snort to escape. I stare at him, wide-eyed as I slowly cover my mouth. Did I just snort? Oh My God. I look at Soul and see him smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. It's your fault. I mean, if you would've just let go of me when I tried to get up from bed, I wouldn't have yelled at you and you wouldn't have fell on the floor like a dumbass." By the end of my explanation, I have a smirk on my face. My arms crossed over my chest smugly. I see Soul's face go as red as his eyes and I laugh, unable to hold it back. My laugh ceases as Soul rises from his position on the floor. Soul breezes past me as he heads for the bathroom. "Soul?" He ignores me. "Soul! Come on I was just playin', gezz." I hear the door shut behind him and storm to the bathroom door. Well, He's walked in on me. Time for me to return the favor.

I quickly push open the door to see a very shocked Soul looking back at me. His eyes are wide as his mouth is hanging wide open. I notice that he doesn't have a shirt on and suddenly take interest in his chest. There's a long scar that runs from his left shoulder to his right hip. There is still visible stitches there, too. I hear Soul clear his throat. "Get your fill?" He asks sarcastically. I know my face is probably the color of a strawberry so I put my head down.

"I'm sorry." I say simply.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I mean, I guess we're even now. I walk in on you, you walk in on me." I hear more behind his voice, though. Like he knows that I'm apologizing for saying those things to him. I sigh, relieved, and start to walk to the door. Right before I can slip out the door, Soul grabs my wrists; turning me around to face him. I look him in the eyes, confused. I see thick emotions flooding his crimsons and swallow hard. We stay like that for about a minute before he lets me go. Without looking back at him, I leave the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

After Soul FINALLY gets out of the bathroom, I slip into it, clothes in hand this time. I turn on the hot water and wait. As I wait, I strip from my clothes and take my hair down from its nappy bun. As my ashy blonde hair tumbles down my back, I step into the shower. The hot water hits my body making me shiver. And before I know it, I have a blade to my wrist. I stop where I am and scream. The pain hits me in waves. This is the first time that I have felt a pain like this. It's like I'm finally awakening from a dark trance and all the pain that has been built up finally lets go. Then blade has cut into my wrist. Blood now trickles down my arm, being washed away by the water. My body is rigid as I try to stop myself. I scream once more, tears trickling down my face. I hear the bathroom door burst open and I freeze.

My body sinks down to the bottom of the tub. I can feel my body shaking as I mutter nonsense. Soul pushes the shower curtain open and looks down at me, worry evident on his face. "Maka…" he sighs, cautious. I look up at him, tears in my eyes and whisper 'help me'. His eyes widen but then he nods. Before I can say anything, he steps inside the tub, clothes still on, and crouches down next to me. His hand slips on top of my hand that's holding the knife. My grip on the knife tightens as if telling him to back away. "Maka? Listen, you're going to have to let go, okay?" He tries to take the blade away from me again. This time, my grip loosens as he takes it away from my grasp.

Soul turns around to off the water as he steps out of the tub. He grabs my towel of the rack and wraps it around me. I feel him pick me up and carry me in his arms bridal style. He carries me to our room and plops me down on the bed. He starts to leave and I quickly grab hold of his shirt. "Calm down. I'm going to get you some clothes. I'll be right back, promise." I nod and let him go. He comes back with one of his shirts and a pair of my…..*blush* underwear. He hands me the clothes and turns around. "Get changed." He says simply. By the time that I'm done, he's down to only his boxers. Not being able to say anything, he crawls in bed and picks me up. He sets me on his lap and makes soothing noises.

My body is still shaking after a few minutes so, he decides that he should move our positions. Now, my head is on his lap while the rest of my body rests on the bed.

_Freak_

_Emo_

_Suicidal_

_Sad_

_Lonely_

_SCARED._

These words run through my mind and make me whimper. Soul rests one hand on the wrist that I was cutting and the other one on my head. "Shhh, Maka. Calm down. I'm right here. I'm right here." He repeats this over and over again. After about, what I suppose was, an hour, I stopped whimpering. Then, a few minutes later, Dr. Stein knocks on the door; walking in without permission.

"I heard that—" He stopped after seeing the scene before him.

"Get the hell out Stein. Don't let anybody in here; friend or not." I hear Soul warn in a malicious voice. I turn my head so I can look up at him. He takes one look at me before repeating, "Nobody, Stein." I turn my head again to see Dr. Stein grinning.

"Fine, Eater. Nobody." He says before leaving the room. About an hour later, Soul tells me to throw on a pair of shorts.

"W-why?" I ask, my voice weak. He mouths the word 'dinner' before throwing on a pair of pajama pants and an old tee. He throws me a pair of shorts and I quickly put them on. Without asking, Soul suddenly picks me up the same way he carried me and walked out the door. I put my arms around his neck as he shifts me in his arms. When we finally reach the cafeteria, there is nothing but silence as we enter through the doors. Even our table, which usually has Blackstar blabbing on about something , is shocked into utter silence.

**Oooooh! It's gettin' good!** **Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. I felt that it made up for the last chapter and the shortness of it. At least, I hope it does. Anyways, I really hope you guy keep up the good review and stuff. So, chow.**

** ~Thelovelywriter204**


	7. Chapter 7

** Alrighty, I would like to thank all the great reviews and I really appreciate all your guys' support. M'kay well, enjoy this chapter, bye.**

I feel the heat creep up my neck as everyone stares at me. I feel Soul start walking towards our table so, I close my eyes. I hear him whisper, "Let go, Maka." I release my grip and see him walk off. My panic rises as I'm left alone. I put my head down as I see everyone shift uncomfortably. I tilt my head to the side, peering out of the corner of my eye, to see who just sat down next to me. It's Soul. I see him look at me worriedly. He gives me a small smirk that makes me smile. I put my head back down as somebody new approaches the table. She has bright red hair and an evil glare in her eyes.

"Hi. My name's Lola and I was wondering if I could talk to her for a moment?" She asks, pointing to me.

"Get the Hell away from Maka." I hear Soul say, his voice cold as ice. I peek up at Lola and see that she's pouting. She catches my stare and turns to glare at me.

"Whatever." I hear her mutter before storming off. Soul taps my shoulder and I glance up at him. He gives me a small smile before pointing at his plate.

"You should eat something, Maka." I look at him and shake my head no. I hear him sigh before shrugging. He takes out his fork and starts to stab at his spaghetti. He shoves it in his mouth and starts to chew. A long silence passes in between the tables. This is all my fault I think before somebody finally breaks the silence. It's Liz.

"Okaaaaay…. Um, Soul? Why in the hell were you carrying Maka like she was a fragile doll?" She asks, not holding back on the bluntness. I hear Kid scold Liz but she just shrugs. Again, and awkward silence. Soul takes a gulp of his drink before looking at me. Silently asking me if it was ok to tell them. I just shrug. Why not?

"Let's just say that Maka had a small meltdown and I comforted her." He said, not understanding how that sounded. I blush while everyone else broke into grins. Of course Blackstar had something to say.

"Damn Soul. You work fast." I gasp and Soul looks at me, confused. I beckon him closer. He leans in and I put my mouth close to his ear.

"Soul, they think that you _comforted_ me. If you know what I mean." I whisper. I pull back and look at his face; waiting for my words to sink in. When he finally figures it out, his face turns as red as a tomato. His hand goes to the back of his neck and he rubs it, embarrassed. Everyone breaks out in loud laughs. Soul mutters something under his breath and goes back to eating his food. The rest of the meal is filled with questions directed at me and then being shot down by Soul. At the end of the meal, Soul gets up without me and I suppose he was telling me that I can walk now. I start to get up and then feel strong arms lift me up. Soul throws me over his shoulder and starts to walk away from the table.

"SOUL!" I scream at him, fighting against him. I hear him chuckle and then I feel myself being thrown on my bed. I land with an umpf. "What the hell?!" I ask him. He just looks at me and smirks. My eyes start to droop as I take off the uncomfortable shorts, god they're itchy. Then, I realize what I'm doing. I look back at Soul to see him looking away from me, a blush evident on his face. "Soul," I start, my voice soft. He still looks away from me. "Soul, it's alright to look now." I say. He slowly turns his head towards me and his face relaxes. He takes off his shirt and goes in the bathroom with a pair of pajama pants. I hear the shower turn on and I sigh.

My eyes start to droop as I fight my sleep. What time is it? Oh who cares? I lie my head down on the pillow and start to doze off. Soul appears right before my eyes slowly close and my breathing evens out. The last thing I think about is how good Soul smells. Weird….

**Soul POV:**

I walk out of the bathroom and head for the bedroom. I'm not wearing a shirt because I just find it hilarious when Maka's embarrassed. To my dismay, Maka's already asleep. I sigh and sit down on the edge of our bed. I mean, her bed. Pffft, sure. Our bed. I sigh again as I scoot closer to Maka. I put my hand on her head and slowly stroke her hair. I look at her intensely before taking my hand away from her head and lying down next to her. Goodnight Maka…..

**Okay. Sorry if there is any typos or anything but I have to go to bed and I just typed this in 30 minutes. I hope it quenches your guys' craving for now. Well, I gotta go. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I'm just really lazy plus, I am watching a new anime so… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Wait for more…stuff to happen. Yay! Ready. Set. READ!**

I wake up to see Soul's face an inch away from mine. The heat slowly creeps up to my face as I blink several times. Swallowing my scream, I inch away from his face. When I finally think that I'm free, his arms wrap around my hips, pulling me back down. I give a silent laugh and call his name. "Soul~" I sing. I see him smile and I shake my head. "Oh Soul~" I coo again. I feel him stir and I finally rip from his arms. I see his eyes snap open, confusion dancing in them. Rolling my eyes I warn, "Hey Soul, um, if ya wanna keep your arms I suggest you don't trap me in them again." I see his face turn beat red and I laugh. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I call over my shoulder. I feel Soul's hand wrap around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. "I'll be fine, Soul." I whisper before heading down to the bathroom.

My showers quick. I hop out after turning the water off and grabbing a towel. I change into some actual clothes. My top is a regular black tee that happens to say 'I know karate.' I slip on a black skirt and some black flats. Quickly throwing my hair up in a sloppy bun, I step out of the bathroom. I sigh as I see Soul laying care free on my bed again. I give him a quick Maka-chop before he gets up and runs to our closet. I shake my head as I silently laugh. When he steps out of the closet I almost lose it. He has on a fitting black shirt that just happens to say, 'So do I'. I give Soul a questioning look.

"Blackstar once got a shirt that said 'I rule' on it and I got this shirt to match his. Well, I took one look at your shirt and knew that I had to wear it. Oh and where are your arm-warmers?"

Confused I look down at my arms. No arm-warmers. I shrug, trying to act cool. "I thought I shouldn't wear them today. I mean, there are more embarrassing things, right?" I explain, thinking about yesterday and how everyone was staring at me in Soul's arms. I feel a blush creep onto my face. I see Soul smile approvingly. "I'm starving. Let's go." I mutter as we step out of the bedroom. We bound towards the cafeteria, almost everyone staring at us on our way. As we finally reach the cafeteria doors, I sigh.

When we enter, everyone is quiet and observant. Is this going to become a habit or something? I put my head down as I make my way towards the line. Then, to my dismay, I feel a cold liquid splashed on me. I look up to see that Lola has a shocked expression on her face but a smile in her eyes. I feel Soul start to walk past me. I put my hand up to stop him. Slowly shaking my head, I open my mouth. "What is this?" I ask her, indicating the drink.

She looks at me innocently before replying. "Orange Juice." A wide smile spreads across my face. I touch my stomach and feel that it is totally soaked. My smile brightens.

"OMG! That's my favorite! Thank you!" I say sarcastically before pulling her into a hug. I hear her gasp and other people laugh. While I still have her close, I whisper in her ear. "The shirt isn't lying, honey. It's not a bluff either." I pull back to see her pale. I put my finger to the side of my lips and cock my hip. "Oh, sweetie, did you think it was?" I ask her before walking off into the line. I hear Soul laugh and put a hand on my shoulder, leaning in.

"What the hell did you say?" I just smile innocently at him which makes him laugh even more. "One of a kind." He mutters before pulling away.

As we sit down at our table, Liz chuckles before she says, "Nice Shirts." At that everyone looks at our shirts and grin.

"What?" I ask, confused as Tsubaki blushes. They all just shake their heads.

"Your petty shirt does not scare this God!" Blackstar screams. I just roll my eyes as I start taking my shirt off. All the guys turn red and look away as the girls gasp.

I laugh as I say. "You guys can look."

"Maka." I hear Soul say, obviously angry. He's still looking away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demands as I just laugh some more. I look at the girls and roll my eyes as I grab Soul's hand. I put his hand up to my stomach. He slowly turns his head to look down at my tanktop. I hear him sigh.

"What type of girl do you think I am?" I ask, slightly offended. ** "**Guys, you can look." I see them all peak over at Soul and I see him nod his head in confirmation. They all sigh and turn around all the way. "Damn that Lola. Getting my shirt all wet." I swear under my breath. Everyone chuckles at my statement.

"Hey we all were wondering if you and Soul would like to come over to my and Pattie's room." Liz says. I look over at Soul to see him shrug.

"Why not? All we ever do is sleep." I say.

"Great! We all agreed on right after we take our pills. Oh and it's going to be a sleep over."

"I'm cool with that." I mutter, thinking about Soul's shirt.

"I know you're thinking about wearing my shirt and I think that it's a fantastic idea. You look totally cool in it." He whispers and I gasp as a blush creeps onto my face.

"Hey! Stop flirting and talking sexy with each other right in front of us!" I hear. Soul laughs as he pulls away from me. It's going to be a long, long day.

**Alright, I hope this chapter was long enough and I just wanted to say that I making Soul a little more flirtatious than normal. Ok, so I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Anywho, gotta go and I'll try update soon. Bye peoples.**

** ~Thelovelywriter204 **


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be plenty of teasing in it. Oh and A LOT of blushing. Anyways, I just know you will enjoy this chapter! You know how I know that? Because I am AWESOME! Omg. Blackstar moment, sorry. **

"Hey Soul? What do people usually do at sleepovers?"I ask, curious. I've never been to a sleepover before. Never hosted one either. I turn my head to see Soul looking at me. "What?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"Have you never been to a sleepover before?" He asks. I shake my head no at him and he gives me a small look. His mouth pursed slightly and his eyebrows furrowed. "Well, here we usually order games and stuff. We also ask permission to go to the pool and the arcade room." I look at him, surprised.

"There's a pool here?" Soul nods his head and I smile. I see him give me a weird look and I explain. "Though I've only gone swimming once, I loved it. You see, my parents weren't ones to…go out together a lot and that led me to be anti-social. So, the only time I ever went swimming was once in the 6th grade for a field-trip to the beach." Soul looks at me understandingly. I quickly change the subject, "So, you said that you guys order games?"

"Well, I don't think we will this time but occasionally, you can order board games or even video games. It really is awesome that they let us do that. Anyways, I think we should hurry up and get ready for the night." I nod my head and grab my black duffle bag. I quickly run into the closet and pick out a cute outfit to wear. It's a simple crimson red tee that says 'Lonely' on it in black letter. I end up picking a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans and a pair of red and black thumb-less long gloves. I quickly put my outfit into the duffle-bag. I take one of Soul's shirts and hold it in my hands. I hear the clearing of a throat. Omg. I snap my head up to see Soul leaning on the doorframe, a smirk etched onto his face. While he has a smirk on his, I have a blush on mine.

"Which shirt is that?" He asks me, his raspy voice low.

I look down at the shirt to see that it's a plain black shirt with the word 'Soul' plastered on to it in big white letters. I hold it up so he can see it. "Ahh…my favorite." I look at him, disappointed. "What's wrong, Maka?" He asks me, walking towards me.

"Guess I can't wear it then, huh?" I say, my voice cracked mid-sentence. Soul stops mid-stride and looks at me.

"Why?"

"Because you said that it was your favorite."

"And?"

"And….?"

"And that doesn't mean you can't wear it."

"Oh." Is the only thing that comes out of my mouth. Then it hits me. I don't have a bathing suit. "Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't even have a bathing suit." I say, disappointment hiding in my voice.

"That's fine. We can go shopping for one. They have a store for that here." I hear him say. At that, my head snaps up.

"Really? Can we go right now?" I ask urgently. Soul laughs and nods his head, pulling a phone from his pocket. He dials a number that starts to talk.

"Hey, Maka just figured out that we have a pool and wants to go look for a bathing suit. I guess I have to go with her." Soul pauses on the phone as the person on the other line says something. Whatever the person says was enough to make Soul turn red. I look at him curiously. He just looks back mortified. "Bye, Blackstar." He says as he hangs up the phone. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first we're going to go to Liz and Pattie's place. Word is that Tsubaki's there, too. They're comin' with us too. So, you won't just have a guy's opinion." He quickly explains as we walk down the hallway. When we finally reach our destination, Liz, Pattie, and Tsubaki all quickly squeal as the talk about how they can't wait to help me shop for one. When I ask them why, they all just stare at me until Tsubaki answers me.

"Maka, because we're friends." She says it with such comfort and ease. I just nod my head and smile, surprisingly happy.

After about 2 hours and a lot of blushing and teasing, I have 2 bathing suits in my hand. One that is a simple black bikini with red bows on it. The other one is a purple bikini with black stripes on it. As we walk out of the store, Liz whispers in my ear, "Ask Soul if he likes your bathing suit." I look at her. 'Why?' I mouth. "Just do it. For us." She says, motioning Tsubaki and Pattie, too. I sigh and mouth back 'fine' before turning to Soul.

"Hey Soul?" I ask, breaking him from his disinterest. He looks at me, telling me to continue. "Um, uh, what do ya think of my bathing suits?" I ask him, awkwardly. Soul's eyes widen as his face turns beat red for the 3rd time today.

"WHY?!"

"Um, never mind." I say under my breath. The girls are all cracking up laughing by this time. Oh my God. How embarrassing. "Come on. Let's just go, guys." I mumble, heading to me and Soul's room. I'm gonna die at this party. I think.

** Okay, sorry for the sucky ending for this chapter. Now, I REALLY appreciate the good reviews. They just make my day. I tried to make this chapter a little more mushy and stuff. Anyways, I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow and….yeah…so…awkward…bye **

** ~Thelovelywriter204**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okie Dokie. I hope that….oh my god….I say the same thing every time….God….. Well, I KNOW that you will be very pleased with this chapter. You will get to know the character's a lot better and why they're there. Oh, and a special thanks for Animefreaklover54! I had no clue I was spelling Patty's name wrong. Thanks!**

"Soul! Grab my toothbrush!" I yell as I head towards the door. I hear him mumble something but I can't quite understand him. In a few seconds, Soul's there, a red bag in his right hand and my toothbrush in his left. I can't help but laugh at how stupid he looks. Soul glares daggers at me ceasing my laughing fit.

"Let's just go." He grumbles angrily.

"Yeah, yeah…" I say under my breath, heading out the door. Soul catches up to me and hands me my toothbrush awkwardly. I'm about to laugh again before I see Lola. I stop in my tracks, trying to extinguish the urge to punch her in the face for my shirt. I had to change into another one before we left because of her. I feel Soul stop beside me. I can feel the hatred coming off of him in waves. She stops, smiling sweetly at Soul and then glaring at me. I give her a sadist smile of my own before walking right past her. I can see her mouth open, trying to say something but I don't stick around to hear. I see Soul shaking his head and I ask, "What?"

"Nothing, just that, you're killing her with silence. I don't think anyone's ever done that before." I shrug at his words as we keep walking to Blackstar's room. It's not hard to miss. The electric blue back-round with a black star smack in the middle of it. Abstract and jagged lines erupt from the star, showing power sort of vibe. I roll my eyes. It reminds me exactly of him. I hear Soul laugh as he knocks on the door. Our blue haired freak of a friend opens it with a grin on his face.

"Soul! Hey man! You ready to go swimmin'?!" Soul smiles as he nods his head, passing by Blackstar. He motions for me to follow him. I see Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, and Patty all arguing with each other. Well, Tsubaki is just laughing at the argument but still.

"Guys look, Maka's here!" I hear Tsubaki say, still trying to break the fight up. Everyone turns their head and smile as they see me. I give a small wave as I sit by the girls. "Hey Maka. They were just saying that if Liz ate 1 whole piece of pizza, Kid would wear something that wasn't symmetrical." I make an 'O' shape with my mouth.

"I, BLACKSTAR, AM READY TO GO SWIMMING!" We all roll our eyes as the girls head to the bathroom to change. Everyone fusses over how I look 'hot' as I change in the bathroom. I think I look the least hot compared to Liz's black one piece with slits down the sides and one big slit down the back or Tsubaki's white bikini with a bid star on it. I don't really count Patty in the hot category. I mean, a small pink one piece with a giraffe on it is more….innocent; in my opinion. As we all step out of the bathroom, almost simultaneously, all the boy's get nose bleeds; causing me, Tsubaki, and Liz to blush. Which causes Patty to laugh. We spend the next 2, awkward, minutes with the boys staring at us like they're zombies and Patty laughing her ass off.

Finally having enough of it, I say, "I don't know about you guys but, I'm going swimming." I step out the door and start heading left before I feel familiar warm arms lift me up and throw me over Soul's shoulder. "SOUL!" I squeal. He grimaces before walking back to the rest of the group. All the girl's trying to hold in their laughs as the guys blush.

"You were going the wrong way."

"So you decided to throw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes? Did it occur to you to say 'Hey Maka, you're going the wrong way'? Seriously, dude. Not cool." I say as I cross my arms over my chest. I hear him laugh as he puts me down. I quickly seek out the girls for shelter. They allow me to as we start walking towards the pool area. When we reach the doors to the pool, I plaster a big smile on my face as I open them. I gasp as I see the size of the 'pool'. It's HUGE! Like, HUGE! Patty immediately jumps in and gloats about how good it feels. Next in is Blackstar, then Liz, Kid, Tsubaki, and then me and Soul.

We spend a few minutes just trying to get use to the temperature of the water before Patty suggests playing Chicken. Blackstar instantly volunteers him and Tsubaki for the first challenge. I ask Soul if he wants to but he declines, saying how it's not 'cool'. I pout and waft over to Liz, telling her the situation. She just looks at me before saying in a loud voice, "Oh, SOUL doesn't want to play chicken? Well, I'm _sure _KID wouldn't mind lifting you up on his SHOULDERS, MAKA." I give Liz a weird look before looking at Kid. He shrugs as he gets ready to lift me up. Before I am able to reach Kid's shoulders, Soul intervenes.

"I'll play."

"You don't have to, Soul. I'll just play with-."

"I said I'll play." He says in a more forceful tone. I sigh and hop off Kid's back.

"Fine…" I mutter before swaying over to Soul. He scrunches his back and I get on without a problem. My hand falls on his head and he's burning up. I put my hand on his cheek and feel it even more hot. I gasp. "Soul! I think you have a fever!" Everyone laughs and look around, confused.

"Shut up! No I don't! Just get ready." I mutter another 'fine' before situating myself. I wait for some-one to say 'Go' as I play with Soul's hair. It's so soft…like a kitten.

"GO!" I hear Patty shout. I snap my head up to see Tsubaki coming at me. I don't wanna hurt her… then I put my aim towards Blackstar. I, somehow, reach his forehead and give him a hard flick. He goes under water with Tsubaki and me and Soul start to cheer. I hug Soul's head and I feel him go still.

"Soul?" I ask, curios to why he's reacting this way.

"Alright, Maka, I think you've tortured Soul enough." I hear as Liz orders Blackstar to get me off Soul's shoulders. Blackstar's hands wrap around my waist but quickly are pried away by Soul.

"I can get her down." He says, his voice icy again.

Blackstar back away with his hands up in surrender. "Alright man. Let's be cool." Everyone laughs and I laugh with them as Soul's glare quickly cools down as he lifts me off his shoulders.

After about 2 more hours in the pool, we all head back to Blackstar's room. Me and the girls all plop down on Blackstar's bed at the same time as the boys just stand there. Soul's eyes one me, Blackstar's eyes one Tsubaki, and Kid's eyes on Liz. We all stare back at each other until I, somehow, end up with my head on Soul's lap. My eyes droopy as I try to fight my sleep. _Damn Soul and his warmth. I mean, I'm still in my bathing suit. _I think as my eyes close all the way. I hear the others laugh as I slowly drift away from the room and into my deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

**M'kay. I tried to make this chapter more…romantic. I hope it was. I also hope that this chapter was a little longer that my most recent ones. I think it was, at least. Anywho, thanks for the reviews. I thrive for those. M'kay, bye. Love you all.**

** ~~Thelovelywriter204**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Having a good weekend? Hope so! And if you are from some place where it isn't the weekend, I hope you're having a good week! Please enjoy this chapter. There will be a little more romance goin' on so, please, enjoy this chapter!**

"Maka~! Oh Maka~!" I hear somebody call. I flick my eyes open to see Soul staring down at me. I blush a little before sitting up.

"Why the hell did you wake me up, Soul?" I growl at him, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"It's dinner time." I sigh as I look down to see that I'm still in my bathing suit. I get up from my spot and see all the other girls sleeping, too. "You should change." I hear Soul say. I glare at him and give him a 'really?' look. He just laughs and shakes his head. I shuffle over to my duffle bag and pull out Soul's shirt and a pair of shorts. I head to the bathroom and start to change. I quickly pull my hair up into a high pony tail and head out the door of the bathroom. As I step into the room, I see that everyone's up. Tsubaki looks at my shirt and smiles as Liz grins.

"Oh I _love_ your shirt, Maka. Is it yours?" She asks, the grin growing larger on her face. I blush as everyone except Soul laughs. The girls quickly change into their pajamas and we all head out to the cafeteria. By the time we reach the doors to it, I have already blushed about 100 times. As we step inside, all of us head straight for the line. I end up grabbing a taco and an orange Fanta. I walk to our table to see that Liz is already there. She has a bottle of water and a granola bar.

"Liz aren't you gonna get dinner?" I ask her, a little worried. She scrunches her nose and shakes her head 'no'.

"Too much calories." She explains. Trying not to start and argument, I bite my tongue. Soul sits down next to me as Blackstar sits next to Tsubaki and Kid sits next to Liz. Patty of course sits by herself. Muttering about giraffes. I shake my head slowly as Liz takes a nimble from her granola bar. I shrug and turn to Soul to see that he has a chicken wings piled on top of his plate. He's looking at me with a small smile on his face and his eyes lazy.

"Are you going to eat ALL of those?" I ask him in disbelief. He nods his head.

"Want some?" I shake my head no and he grins. "Poor ol' Maka can't handle some hot wings?" I glare at him as Blackstar gives his obnoxious laugh.

"I, BLACKSTAR, CHALLENGE MAKA ALBARN TO A HOT WING EATING COMPETITION!" I hear him shout and my face pales. What?!

"No thanks, Blackstar. I'm good." I say. Trying to stop this from going any further. I see him smirk as he continues.

"Scared of big ol' me?" That's it.

"FINE! BRING IT ON!" I yell without thinking. I instantly cover my mouth as everyone else's eyes go wide. Even Soul's. I hear Blackstar laugh again before continuing his rant.

"Alright, then. Soul, go get us 1 full plate of the hottest hot wings on the menu! Go on! Hurry!" Soul gives me an unsure look and I nod my head and plaster a fake smile on my face to reassure him. He shrugs before going off into the line for some hot wings. Blackstar and I just stare at each other until Soul returns. Well, me glaring and Blackstar sizing me up. When Soul returns, my eyes are burning from the stare down.

Soul sits a HUGE plate of wings in front of me. They're smothered in a red sauce and I can practically smell the heat coming off of them. My nose twitches as it tries to adjust to the smell. "The one who can eat the most of these WITHOUT water wins!" I hear Blackstar yell.

"Just letting you know I have a record back home." I say smugly. Blackstar laughs like it means nothing to him.

"Ready. Set. GO!" I hear Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Soul yell all at the same time. I take a bite of the wing. Are these supposed to be hot?

I'm already finished with my plate while Blackstar is trying not to cry. I can't help but laugh, though. I stand to go by Blackstar. He's looking up at me with fear in his eyes. "You know, I already finished my plate. You should just throw in the towel Blackstar. Face it. I won." I whisper into his ear. I see him shake his head no.

A while later, Blackstar passes out. Oh. My. God. I won. I smile and look at Soul. He smiles back and we all start heading back to Blackstar's place. I take a picture of Tsubaki awkwardly carrying Blackstar on my phone. He's going to love this. I finally stop laughing when we reach Blackstar's room. I plop down on his bed and look at my messages. 10 miss calls and 14 messages. I, cautiously, unlock my phone.

**Missed call from Mom. (4)**

** Missed call from Papa. (6)**

** Messages:**

** Papa misses you Maka!**

** Maka! How are you? It's Papa!**

** MAKA! PLZ ANSWER MY TXTS!**

** Maka, dear, talk to your Papa.**

** Do u hate me Maka?**

** MAKA! PAPA WANTS TO HOLD YOU AGAIN!**

** R they treating you well there? ~Papa**

** PAPA LOVES YOU MAKA!**

** MAKA, BABY! COME BACK!**

** Papa's sad. His baby girl is gone.**

** MAKA! MAKA! MAKA! MAKA! TLK TO ME DARLING! **

** :'( Maka….**

** Do you miss Your Papa?**

** SugarBear!**

I moan as I close my eyes and lean on whoever is next to me. I hear snickers and open my eyes to see that I'm lying my head down on Soul's shoulder. Quickly sitting upright, I send my father a quick text.

**Hi papa.**

"14 messages. Can you believe that? And 13 of them are from my father and how he misses me sooooo much." I say, waving my hands around. I feel my phone vibrate.

**MAKA WHY U JUST NOW ANSWER ME?!**

I'm getting ready to respond to him when Soul takes my phone. Before I can snatch it back, he sends a quick text and gives it back to me.

**Sorry. I've been a little 'busy' with her. ;)**

"SOUL! WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" I yell, causing everyone else in the room to laugh.

"What? I wasn't lying, was I? I have been busy with you. Taking you swimming…showing you around the school…." He trails off and I punch his shoulder as my phone vibrates.

**WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU WITH MY MAKA?!**

** I'm not yours and who and how I spend my time here does not concern YOU.**

I sigh as I turn to Soul, a frown carved onto my face. I feel Soul wrap his arms around me and put his head on my own. My phone vibrates, again. Soul snatches my phone away and I let him. He texts my father with one hand. The other still wrapped around my waist. He hands the phone back to me, taking back his old position. I look down at the texts.

**Maka… :'(**

** Sorry old man, me and Maka are gonna go have some fun now. Later. ;)**

I quickly turn my phone off and put it back in my pocket. I look at Tsubaki and she clears her throat. "Well! I think that we should watch a scary movie! Who agrees?" I hear her say in her usual cheery voice. I raise my hand and so does everyone else except Liz.

Me and Maka will go and get one. We'll be back soon guys." I hear Soul say in his raspy voice. Huh? I look at him but he just winks. I roll my eyes as I get up from the bed. All the girls are giggling and I give them a glare which instantly shuts 'em up. Soul takes my hand to lead me out of the room. We reach the hallway and before I know it, I'm whipped around so I'm facing Soul, my back against the wall. Soul stares at me for a moment before leaning in. Oh God. He's going to kiss me. Then, before I know it, I feel warm lips on my own and a steady hand on my hip. I slowly respond to it, still trying to wrap my brain around what was happening. Then, suddenly, my arms are around Soul's neck, pressing him against me, not ever wanting to let go.

**FINALLY! Okay, I think I've made you guys wait long enough for this to happen. If you think it's too soon tell me and I'll back off the romance a little but, a lot of people are really likin' this story so I decided that I could at least give back a little. Anyways, I told you guys this was going to be a romantic chapter, didn't I? Never underestimate the power of TheLovelyWriter204! NEVER! Hahahahaha….ok….a little awkward… So, I forgot who but, someone requested that they watch a scary movie, well, here you go. So, I would like to tell you guys that I will take suggestions. Okay, so, I gotta go, now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~~Thelovelywriter204**


End file.
